It is known to use joint connectors, for example, in automotive splice applications in which a centralized connector is needed to connect one or more main wire cables to a plurality of branching wire cables.
Such joint connectors typically comprise many component parts, such as a housing, terminals, bus bars, a cover, and the like. Consequently, such joint connectors may be complicated, expensive to manufacture, and bulky, making them difficult to package in some applications. Joint connectors may also be required to be disposed in automotive applications where exposure to environmental elements such as water, dirt, and corrosive elements, is commonplace.
Thus, a need remains then, such as in vehicle electrical systems incorporating a decentralized splicing arrangement, for a reliable, light weight, low-cost and compact sealed electrical splice assembly.